


Pretty Tiring

by mttrailblazer



Series: Rooster Teeth Fanfics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttrailblazer/pseuds/mttrailblazer
Summary: Jeremwood drabble





	Pretty Tiring

Ryan sits on the end of the Off Topic table and takes a sip of his Diet Coke as Jeremy quickly jogs onto the set.  Michael, who is sitting at the other end, turns to him as he grabs a pint glass and fills it up with beer.  “Was Lindsay on her way?”  Jeremy shakes his head, so Michael sighs, stands up, and walks out.

“Hey, J,” Ryan greets, checking his phone.

“What’s up?”  He sits beside Ryan.  Ryan lets out a yawn.  “Yeah, being pretty must be really tiring,” Jeremy mumbles under his breath.  

Ryan looks at him for a second before smiling, tilting his head, and responding, “Then you must be pretty exhausted.”  Jeremy snorts and blushes, looking into his glass.  Ryan just grins proudly as Michael and Lindsay walk onto the set.


End file.
